


The Return

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [205]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: When Robin died, his soul had to go somewhere, and it went to the Wish Universe. So what if when he came back to Storybrooke, it wasn't the wish version of him that returned, but his former self?





	

Regina should have known better; Robin coming back with them, and her having a shot at love again was too much to ask. She didn’t get happy endings, not then, not now. She had lost her chance at happiness, and she was the only one to blame for all of it. But it didn’t stop her from letting her chance hope for a moment that she could have him back in her life.

But then the portal lit up once more, and out he came, alive and whole.

And she felt like she her heart was about to burst out of her chest, because it had actually worked, and here he was, back in their world. Back in her life.

She couldn’t help but have a few tears fall down her face, unable to contain the swirl of emotions she was feeling right now. Because she loved him so much, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly and never let go.

So she launched herself into his arms, forgetting for a moment that he didn’t feel the same way for her, that he didn’t remember their life together, or his son or daughter, and he knew nothing of how much she loved him. And she wanted to cry all over again, because the selfish part of her still wished that it was her Robin that came through the portal, that was back again, and not the dream version of him. But she had some part of him back once more, and it was better than nothing. He might not remember her, or might not even want her, but at least he was alive, and back.

“I’m sorry,” Regina said, stepping backward from his arms, wiping away her tears and looking downward. “I shouldn’t have done that. I thought that when you didn’t come through that something had gone wrong. The portal was only supposed to carry two people, and I thought the magic had exhausted itself and left you behind. And I thought I lost you again. But you came through.”

“Regina,” he said softly, the warmth in his voice reflecting that of _her_ Robin, and not the one from the wish universe. “Regina, look at me.”

He stepped forward and tilted her face up to look him in the eyes, “It’s me. Robin; your Robin.”

She let out a breath of surprise, staring him in the eyes, puzzled by his revelation, “How?”

“Like you and Emma hypothesized, when I died, my soul didn’t go to the afterlife. Because it wasn’t a true death, but a death at the hand of a god. And deaths like that go to other worlds where the soul gets a chance to live a life untampered by unnatural forces. My soul went to a world where I didn’t know you, and therefore never met Hades.”

“So your life was better off without me,” she said, avoiding his gaze.

“How could you say that?” he asked her with anger. “How could my life be better in a world where I was no better than a thief? Where I didn’t know you, or have Roland or baby Robin. How could my life be better off without you? Regina, you’re my entire world, my true love. And I never want to live another life without you.”

The tears she had been attempting to hold back began to flow once more as he pulled her in close, cupping her face tenderly. “I love you, Regina. And I never want to leave your side again.”

“I missed you,” she said softly, unable to process what was happening. She had been so sure that he was gone, and so hurt by his death. “I missed you so much.”

His lips met hers, and she hungrily kissed him back, unwilling to leave his warmth.

And it was only with a loud crash from the town that the two of them pulled apart.

“Ready to go back?” she asked wryly, as the villains who often plagued the town meant that once again they were forced to go save the town and break apart from each other.

“Let’s do it,” he smiled as he gripped his hand.

And together they headed towards the town. Regina had no idea what Morpheus would throw their way, but at least she wouldn’t be fighting it alone; she had Robin back, and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm selfish and want the original Robin back.


End file.
